


I Promise You

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [19]
Category: DCEU, Gotham (TV), Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A job gone wrong ends with the Joker being returned to Arkham, leaving Lily and Harley alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise You

“Hands up! We’ve got you surrounded!” an officer yelled. 

“Now, now, officers. Can’t we work something out?” the Joker asked turning around. He froze when he saw both Lily and Harley standing there with guns to their heads. “You’re not going to shot them”, the Joker said, “You’re bluffing”. 

“Am I?” Gordon asked, cocking the gun aimed at Lily’s temple. 

The Joker’s eyes locked with Lily’s. “Let them go”, the Joker said.

“Can’t do that”, Gordon said.

“Take me instead”, the Joker said.

“What?” Lily hissed.

“But Mistah J!” Harley gasped. 

“I’ll go willingly, just let them go”, the Joker said.

The officers released Harley, but Gordon kept his gun aimed at Lily. 

The Joker glared at Gordon as another officer put the handcuffs on him. “Lily look at me”, the Joker said. 

Lily sniffled and raised her head.

“I’ll come back to you”, he told her, “Take care of them”.

She nodded and watched as he was led to a squad car. 

They shut the door and Gordon lowered his gun.

Harley rushed forward, embracing her sister. 

Gordon turned to them. “I would suggest the two of you lay low or its back to Arkham for both of you”, he said and got in the squad car. 

Harley and Lily watched as the Joker was taken away from them. 

“Oh Lily, what are we gonna do?” Harley asked. 

“Move on”, Lily said, pulling away from her sister. 

“But…” Harley said, “We’ve got to do something!” 

“Harley! Mister J’s gone! Move on!” Lily yelled. 

“What if we broke him out?” Harley asked her.

“Don’t you think they’re going to see that coming? Especially after you and him broke me out?!” Lily snapped. 

Harley knew her sister was upset and that was the only reason she was yelling at her right now. “What are you gonna do?” Harley asked her.

“I’m going to raise my children. Alone”, she said, “Goodbye Harleen”. 

Harley watched as her only sister walked away from her. “Lily! Don’t leave me!” Harley cried, but Lily didn’t falter or turn back around.

* * *

Lily walked up the steps to Nygma’s apartment and used the key he had given her.

“Lily? What’s wrong? Where’s your sister? Or the Joker?” he asked her. 

Lily collapsed to the floor in tears.

Nygma sat down next to her and held her as cried. 

“He’s gone! They took him to Arkham!” she cried. 

“What are you going to do now?” Nygma asked her. 

“I don’t know!” she told him.

“You could stay here if you want”, he said. 

“Really?” Lily asked, “Thanks Nygma”. 

“Ed…Edward”, he said. 

Lily smiled and said, “Edward”. Lily called Frost and asked him to bring over her stuff. 

“What else do you want us to do?” Frost asked her. 

“Nothing. All criminal activities from this moment forward are forbidden”, she told him.

“Everything? Boss, how are we supposed to make money?” Frost asked.

“Fine. You can keep the illegal drug running, but no more killing, unless necessary. Am I understood?” she asked.

“Yes, boss”, he said.

“Thank you, Frost”, she said and hung up. She took a deep breath and gazed out towards Arkham. 

The Joker had promised that he would come back to her. 

She could only wait and see.

* * *

*2 years later*

“Mama, when is daddy going to be back?” Kristopher asked.

“I don’t know and Edward is not your dad”, Lily told him. 

“Then where is our real daddy?” Kristopher asked. 

Lily knelt down in front of her son. She ran a hand through his dark brown hair. She guessed that this must have been the Joker’s original hair color before he fell into the vat of acid. “Daddy went away for a while, but he promised that he would come back to us”, she told him, “Now go play with your sister”. 

Lily stood up and sighed. 

There was a knock at the door. 

Lily grabbed the gun from under the sink and cocked it, making her way to the door. She looked through the peep hole and her heart stopped. She put the gun down on the table next to the door and threw open the door. She threw her arms around his neck. “You came back!” she cried. 

“I promised you, didn’t I?” he said.

“Mama?” Kristopher asked. 

Lily pulled back from him and said, “Would you like to see your son?” Lily led him inside and locked the door. 

Kristopher walked up to the Joker. He’d been so young when he went away that Lily imagined that he didn’t remember what his father looked like. 

The Joker knelt down in front of him.

The two stared at each other for a few minutes before Kristopher threw his arms around the Joker’s neck.

The Joker gently wrapped his arms around his son and kissed his head. 

“Does anyone else know?” Lily asked him, balancing Aubrey on her hip.

“No, I came straight here”, he told her. He stood up, still holding Kristopher in his arms. 

“How did you get out?” she asked him.

“Convinced them I was cured”, he said smirking. 

Lily smiled and shook her head. 

* * *

Nygma returned to the apartment to find all Lily, Aubrey, and Kristopher’s things gone. He set his stuff on the kitchen counter and saw a Joker card sticking to his refrigerator. He took it off and flipped it over. 

On the back ‘IOU’ was written in sharpie. 

Nygma smiled. He took the card and threw it in the trash.


End file.
